1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to an aircraft propulsion system and, more particularly, to a thrust reverser system for an aircraft propulsion system.
2. Background Information
A propulsion system for an aircraft may include a thrust reverser system for providing reverse thrust. Various types and configurations of thrust reverser systems are known in the art. While these thrust reverser systems have various advantages, there is still a need in the art for an improved thrust reverser actuation system for an aircraft propulsion system.